Love Triangle
by MissBarry
Summary: Louise is a new student at Hogwarts, her teacher Prof Snape and Lucius Malfoy are taking an unsual interest in her...
1. Chapter 1

Louise shook nervously, her teeth chattered, her mother gave her a cold, hard stare. Louise was used to this stare, she received it most of the time. She had now learnt to simply ignore it. Her mother tutted and Louise smiled to herself. "Silly old witch,"

"What was that Louise?" Her mother said sternly, her brown eyes flickered towards Louise.

"Oh nothing mother," Louise smiled sweetly.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, then flicked back her short curly brown hair.

Louise fondled with her own hair, it was nothing like her mothers, it was strawberry blonde and incredibly straight. Her mother often said that she took after her dad and Louise was proud of that.

"Miss Tennant," Came a voice from the doorway. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you now,"

Louise jumped up excitedly and hurried past the tall, lanky announcer without a second glance at her mum. She had never felt so nervous and excited in her life.

"Come here Miss Tennant," A loud, serious voice came from a rather tall, elegant looking woman. She wore her hair in a tight bun and she had a rather strange expression on her face. Louise felt the door close behind her and she found herself in an extremely cosy room. There was a fire burning brightly in a marble fire-place and there were many portraits hanging on the wall which were pointing and looking at Louise. She moved closer towards the desk that the Professor was sitting behind, then she was faced with her own fait...


	2. Chapter 2

Louise held her breath as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth.

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall smiled as Louise jumped up and down for joy.

"Thank you Professor!" Louise beamed "I'll be the best student ever!"

"You'll have strong competition my dear," McGonagall said wily. "You're free to go and tell your mother, you can start next week,"

Louise turned and went out of the room a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Well?" Her mother said impatiently

"I got in!" Louise said happily "I start next week,"

"Next week?" Her mother said angrily "I have to put up with you for another week?"

"I'm afraid so," Louise said blinking back tears. She didn't know why her mother hated her so much and wanted to get rid of her. Part of her didn't want to go, but she knew she couldn't stand living with her mother anymore.

"Let's go home then," Her mother began to walk towards the exit. "You can pack as soon as we get back,".

"Ok mother," Louise said tearfully.

Her mother didn't even notice the silent tears spilling down Louise's face


	3. Chapter 3

Louise had finished packing. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She wanted her mother to have helped her to pack, but as usual her mother couldn't care less.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Louise said.

The door opened. "Time to go," Her mother said briskly.

Louise picked up her trunk which was really heavy and dragged it down the stairs and into the car. She slid into the passenger seat.

"The day has finally come," Her mother smiled as she climbed into the drivers seat.

The journey to Hogwarts was a long and painful one... Louise couldn't wait to get out of the car. "Goodbye then," Louise said.

"Goodbye," Her mother said simply.

Louise opened the boot of the car and dragged her trunk out. She waved as her mum drove off leaving her standing in the grounds. Louise sat down on her trunk and began to cry. Her mother hadn't even said goodbye properly...

"Are you ok?" A soft voice said out of nowhere

Louise looked up, she found herself looking into the eyes of a beautiful stranger...


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fine,". She whispered wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

"You don't look it,". The man said softly. "I'm Professor Snape... the Potions master,".

"Shouldn't you be telling me off? I mean, i haven't come into school yet,". Louise mumbled.

"I see you're in Slytherin,". Snape glanced at her robe and picked up her trunk. "You are in my house and i will decide whether to tell you off or not. And I'm not going to,". He gestured for her to follow him inside. "You're to go straight to your dormitory, i shall show you where it is now," He began to climb the marble staircase, Louise followed him.

When they got to the dormitory, Snape told her the password and she climbed inside


	5. Chapter 5

Louise looked around her common room... this is the place where she'll be spending most of her time over the next few months. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not... It was very damp and not very cosy at all... there was no fire in the fireplace. She shivered and drew her robes closer around her. She placed her trunk on a small round table and sat down on a moth-eaten chair.

"Who are you?" A cold voice asked

Louise turned around with a start. "I'm a new student,". She said nervously. "My name's Louise Tennant,".

The boy smiled. It wasn't a warm smile, it was rather cold... "Oh... nice to meet you Louise,". He stuck his hand out for Louise to shake. "My name's Draco Malfoy,".

"Nice to meet you to Draco,". Louise smiled weakly. She didn't like the look of Draco... she decided that would stay away from him as best she could.

"The dormitory's are upstairs,". Malfoy sneered. "You'd better go and unpack...everyone else is in lessons,".

"Well... what are you doing here then,". Louise asked politely.

"None of your business,". He spat and slammed the portrait door behind him


	6. Chapter 6

Louise seemed slightly taken aback by Draco's rudeness, she took her trunk and dragged it upstairs into the girls 2nd year dormitory. She dumped it on her four poster bed and began to unpack.

"Are you settling in ok?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Louise looked up and smiled, it was Snape. "I'm doing fine thank you,". 

"Good,". Snape smiled. "You'll get your new timetable tomorrow, so in the meantime I'd like you to help me with something,". He gestured for her to follow him.  
The two of them left the dormitory and the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.

"What will i be helping you with?" Louise asked.

"I'm sorting out my cellar,". He smiled. "I'd like you to help me clear it out,".

Louise thought this was rather strange but she nodded in agreement anyway. "Ok, anything you want professor,".

Snape smiled as he opened the door to the cellar...


	7. Chapter 7

Louise blinked in the darkness. "Professor?" She blindly fell down the steps and landed in a heap on the cellar floor. She got up and brushed down her clothes. "Professor?" She said loudly. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Miss Tennant,". He lit a candle and held it close to his face. "That's better isn't it? We can see each other now,".

Louise didn't like the tone of his voice. She slowly backed away from him. She didn't notice she was backing into a shelf of jars filled with all sorts of gruesome creatures and objects inside them. "Arrrh!" She screamed as she bumped into the shelf and the jars wobbled.

"Be careful,". Snape sneered as he walked closer to her. "We don't want an accident do we?" His face was right up against hers.

Louise thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he straightened up and corrected himself. "Now where were we? Ah yes cleaning out the cellar,". He turned away from her and produced a large cardboard box. "This is your punishment for not coming into school straight away," He smiled as he handed her box. "I want you to put all these jars into the box,". He gestured towards the shelf which Louise had bumped into.

"I'll see you later,". He whispered in her ear. He left the candle on a rickety table and closed the cellar door behind him.

Louise sighed. Life at Hogwarts was going to be tough


	8. Chapter 8

Louise woke up one saturday morning and looked outside, the october sun wafted in through the small window and she had to look away but as she looked away, she saw that Draco Malfoy was standing by her bed.

"Hello there Louise,". He sneered.

"What are you doing in here?". Louise pulled the bedclothes tighter around her body and gave him the dirtiest look she could manage at this time of the morning.

"My father sent me to find you,". Draco ran a hand through his greasy blonde hair and moved closer to Louise. "He wants to meet you, he says that Professor Snape has told him all about you and how good you are at Potions,".

Louise nodded and wondered why Draco's father was interested in Potions. "Well where do i meet him,". She asked.

"In Professor Snape's classroom,". Draco sat down on the edge of her bed. "He wants you to meet him right now,".

"If you give me a minute to get dressed,". Louise interrupted gesturing for Draco to leave the room.

Draco got up and slowly walked out of the dormitory, closing the door behind him.

Louise slowly got out of bed and pulled her nightclothes off. She felt the sun glow on her back and to Louise, it felt very soothing. She pulled on a jumper and her oldest pair of jeans and left the dormitory careful not to wake the other sleeping girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Louise crept out of the Slytherin dormitory and along the dark corridor, she was careful not to make too much noise. She had a strange feeling that Draco was not being entirely truthful with her. She quickened her pace and she soon found herself approaching the Potions classroom, she knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in,". A loud voice announced from the other side.

Louise opened the door and stepped inside. She saw that a tall man with long blonde hair who looked like an older version of Draco was sitting behind one of the desks. He gave her an eerie smile and she slowly moved closer to him.

"Hello there, you must be Louise,". He stood up and stuck out his hand for her to shake. Louise shook it and continued to stare at him nervously.

"Well, sit down then,". He gestured to the seat next to him. "I'm Draco's father Lucious,". He smiled. "I've been told you're rather good at Potions. He moved closer to her. Louise edged further away in her seat not wanting him near her.

"I'm not that good,". She blushed furiously. "Professor Snape has been exaggerating again,". She wanted to just run out that door, she didn't care, she had a bad feeling about him.

Lucious laughed, his cold grey eyes looked into her green ones and moved even closer to her. "Snape has told me a lot more about you as well,". His lips gently brushed against hers.  
Louise froze, she suddenly felt an erge to vomit. A man that was a lot older than her was kissing her. But, as Lucious stroked her face, she didn't want him to stop. She closed her eyes. Was she dreaming? She opened her eyes and there he was, still kissing her lips. He then pulled away gently and smiled at her.

Dazed by what had just happened she stood up and ran out of the classroom not daring to look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Louise hadn't stopped thinking about Lucious since that day when he kissed her. She was 12 years old... was it wrong for her to like him? She convinced herself that it was terribly wrong. She decided that she would concentrate on her studies and make friends with people her _own_ age.

She made her way to the great hall for breakfast. It was Monday morning and she had Potions with Professor Snape at 10:00 a.m with the Gryffindor. Maybe she could make friends with Harry Potter. He'd protect her if Lucious or Snape turned nasty.  
She slid into a seat on the Slytherin table but she didn't feel hungry. She felt someone slide into a seat next to her, she looked up and saw that is was Draco. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm allowed to sit here aren't I,". Draco said grabbing a piece of toast. "I thought we could walk to Potions together,".

Louise frowned but she nodded and said "Sure ok then,". She was however slightly suspicious. Draco was never _this_ nice.

The two of them got up from the table and made their way to the dungeons. Louise was really nervous... she didn't want Professor Snape to be angry with her for running out on Lucious.  
Her and Draco went inside and sat down next to each other at the front of the class. Snape was already in there, he smiled at Louise as she got her books out. She didn't smile back... she knew she was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

All through the Potions lesson, Draco was being suspiciously nice to her. He helped her measure her out her ingredients and he lent her a quill because she had forgotten hers.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, she put her books into her bag and went to give Draco back his quill.

"You can keep it,". He smiled. "I have loads,".

Louise thought this was _very_ strange. She pocketed the quill and went to leave the classroom when Professor Snape ushered her back.

"Stay behind please Louise,". He closed the door once the rest of the class had left then he turned to face her. "Lucious told me that you ran out on him the other day, i am very disappointed in you,".

Louise looked at her feet. She knew why she had run out, but she didn't want to tell Snape. "I didn't feel well,". She mumbled.

Snape frowned. "Very well, i am going to have to give you a detention however. Friday evening at 9:00 p.m,". He opened the door for her to leave.  
She stepped out and felt the door close behind her. What was she going to do? What if Snape tried to do something? What if Lucious was there? She shuddered, and tried not to think any more about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Louise brushed her long red hair and tied it back with a red scrunchie. She looked in the little mirror that was propped up on the wall beside her bed. Her reflection stared back at her, she saw a scared young 12 year old girl. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. She really didn't want to go to the detention, she couldn't handle being near Snape... she looked at her watch, it was 8:45 p.m. Louise sighed and made her out of the girl's dormitory and down the stairs. 

"Hey Lou!" Whispered a voice in her ear.

She turned around, she rolled her eyes. A tall, greasy haired boy was standing there... Draco.  
"What do you want?" She sighed

"Good luck with the detention,". He winked "See ya later,".

Louise was left standing there utterly confused. She strode out of the common room and down the dark corridor towards the dungeons. She took a deep breath as she got nearer and nearer his classroom. She rapped her knuckles on the door. There was no answer from the classroom. Louise opened it and she got the shock of her life as she stepped inside...


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius Malfoy smiled as Louise stepped inside. He was holding a knife to Professor Snape's throat. Louise took a step back, she had never seen something so shocking in her life. Snape looked utterly terrified, his grey eyes fixed on Louise.  
"Get out!" He mouthed.

Louise turned to go when a hand pulled her back and whirled her around, she was now looking into a pair of large green eyes. "Harry Potter?" She said. She glanced at the young boys forehead, a red lightening shaped scar was clearly visible on his forehead.

The boy gave her a small smile then turned to face Lucius and Snape. "Let Snape go!" He said in a loud voice.

"What's going on?" Louise asked. She glanced at Lucius and Snape again and she was surprised to see that Lucious had let him go.

"You're my girl!" Lucius shouted to Louise. He lunged forward and tried to grab her, Snape and Harry were too quick however and Snape pushed Lucius onto the floor, he drew out his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!"  
Lucius was lifted to his feet and slammed into the wall at the back of the classroom. 

"Lets get out of here," Harry whispered to Louise. He grabbed her by the hand and they ran down the corridor, they ran as far away from the dungeons as possible. They were followed closely by Snape.

"You're going to have to be careful,". Snape said seriously. "Next time Potter or I won't be there to help you,".

Louise nodded but she still felt slightly shaken. "What about my detention?"

"Forget about that,". Snape laughed nervously. "I'll let you off this time,".

Since the incident with Lucius Malfoy, Louise had been placed into Gryffindor house.  
"We can't have that happen again!" Professor McGonagall had said. "Slytherin house is not a safe house to be in since his son is in the same common room as you are,".

Louise preferred it in Gryffindor, she shared a dormitory with Hermione Granger who made her feel very welcome. She had even let Louise hang around with her, Harry and Ron Weasley. Louise wasn't sure about Ron, he seemed very grumpy and was very rude to her. She didn't mind though, it felt good to be away from Draco and all the other Slytherins.

"I've saved you a seat!" Smiled Hermione as Louise made her way towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down in the seat gratefully and grabbed a piece of toast.

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked.

"I'm ok thank you,". Louise swallowed the last bit of toast and smiled at Harry and Ron who were sitting opposite them. "How are you two today?"

"I'm ok thank you,". Harry smiled, he kicked Ron under the table "Be polite!" He hissed in Ron's ear.

Ron gave her strained smile "I'm never better thanks for asking,". He turned to Harry "Come on, we'll be late for Charms,". He stormed out of the great hall, nearly walking into some big sixth years who were blocking the entrance.

"I'm sorry about Ron,". Harry said in a low voice to Louise. "He thinks you're a bit strange since well, you know what happened with Lucious, well see you later,". He then ran off in the direction of the entrance hall.

"Bye,". Hermione and Louise said. "You don't think I'm strange do you?" Asked Louise turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head violently "Of course i don't, don't take any notice of Ron, he's just a grumpy git,". She looked at her watch, it was nearly 8:45. "Ooops, we're going to be late, we better get going to Charms,".

Louise laughed "Come on then," The two girls got up, linked arms and made their way to Professor Flitwick's Charms lesson.

Louise hadn't been this happy for a while and she didn't want anyone to spoil it.


	14. Chapter 14

Louise tossed and turned that night, she sat up in her four poster bed shaken with sweat. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucius Malfoy... she didn't feel safe knowing that he might still be in the school. She slipped out from the duvet and put her slippers on. She padded across the carpet to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione!" She whispered and shook her gently "I need to go and do something,".

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up slowly, she fixed Louise with a cold stare "Like what? I hope you're not going to cause any trouble,".

Louise shook her head "Of course I'm not, I just need to make sure Lucius isn't still in the school, I can't sleep, will you come with me?"

Hermione smiled. "Ok,". She got out of bed and slipped her dressing gown. She beckoned Louise to follow her. She led her into the boys dormitory where Harry and Ron were sleeping.  
"Wait here,". Hermione said quietly to Louise.

Louise stood by the door nervously. She watched Hermione tip-toe towards Harry's four-poster and gently shake him awake. Harry sat up and Hermione whispered something in his ear. Harry glanced at Louise and slipped out of bed. He went to his school trunk and pulled out something that was very silvery. It was quite hard to see what is was in the dark. Louise could just about see Harry and Hermione.

Harry grinned at Louise in the dark. "This Louise is an invisibility cloak and we're gonna use this to see if Lucius is still in the school,". 

Louise smiled back at Harry.

Louise joined Harry and Hermione under the invisibility cloak, her heart was beating so fast she thought she'd pass out. She gave them an encouraging smile and the 3 of them walked out of the boys dormitory and carefully stepped down the stairs. Louise thought she saw a shadow behind one of the armchairs in the common room but she ignored it. They made their way to the portrait hole and climbed through it.

"Now what?" Asked Hermione as the 3 of them stood in the deserted corridor.

"We try not to get caught,". Harry smiled "And we're gonna find Lucius,". He winked at Louise and led her and Hermione down the dark corridor.  
When they had got to the end, Harry stopped and scratched his chin. He wasn't sure where to go.

"We could go to the Potions classroom,". Louise said "Him and Snape might be plotting something,". She shuddered at the thought.

"Good idea,". Harry said.

The 3 of them turned left towards the dungeons and Louise slipped her hand into Harry's and shivered. The dungeons gave her the creeps. Harry gave her a shy smile and all 3 of them slipped through the open door of the Potions classroom. There was one single candle burning on Professor Snape's desk but the classroom appeared to be deserted.   
They all gave a sigh of relief and were about to turn to go when there was a sudden gust of wind and the single burning candle went out in a flash.

The invisibility cloak slipped off of them, but they didn't realise...

Louise could feel someone blowing on the back of her neck, it was warm and she shuddered. A pair of hands then grabbed her by the hair and put a piece of duck tape around her mouth to silence her muffled screams. The hands then dragged her out of the classroom and Hermione and Harry were left alone in Professor Snape's classroom.  
The candle that had been blown out came alight again and this caused Hermione to grab Harry's hand.

"Ouch!" Harry pulled his hand away.

"Sssssh now Potter,". Said an oily voice from behind them. "Don't want everybody in the castle to hear you now do you?"

Harry and Hermione both turned around. Professor Snape was standing arrogantly behind his desk, his cold black eyes pierced Harry's and he smiled. "Where's your friend Louise?"

"She's here with us,". Hermione said confidently. She turned and to her surprise, no-one else was in the room. "She was with us,". She muttered under her breath, her cheeks a dark shade of magenta.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded taking his wand out. He took a step towards the laughing, greasy Professor. He loathed this man... he wanted to kill him.

"Oh she's safe... for now,". Snape laughed also taking his wand out. "Now, don't you dare challenge me Potter, you know I'd beat you any day,".

Hermione tugged the back of Harry's robe, "Please Harry no, he's a teacher,".

Harry put his wand back in his robe and turned around to leave when the same pair of hands that had grabbed Louise, smacked his face so hard that he fell to the cold stone floor...


End file.
